Past & present
by toma QED
Summary: spoiler buat movie FMA ! post movie, Royai.


_**Past & Present**_

**Warning : MAJOR SPOILER buat FMA the movie : Conqueror of Shambala. **(baru nonton…agak terlambat, ya !)

Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika melihat sosok itu datang dengan gayanya yang tetap arogan, memerintah mereka semua satu per satu. Ia tahu, sekarang ia hanya seorang corporal yang menjaga di daerah North atas inisiatifnya sendiri…. Ia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk memerintah mereka. Tapi inilah jadinya ia. Datang, memberi perintah, tegas seperti biasanya. Satu persatu telah meninggalkan tempat itu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dan sekarang, tinggalah ia sendiri. Tetap memandanginya yang sedari tadi bercetak-cetik menyulut api dan membakar zirah-zirah yang menyerang tersebut.

"kami semua telah menunggumu…" Riza memberikan senyumnya yang manis. "..colonel"

Ia masih menghormatinya dengan memanggilnya colonel. Apa pun pangkatnya, ia akan selalu menjadi kolonelnya… apa pun. Ia tidak ingin melupakan masa-masa yang mereka alami. Mulutnya telah terprogram untuk memanggilnya colonel.

Riza tetap tersenyum padanya. Pertama kali ia melihatnya, memberi perintah… seolah menentramkan hatinya.

Mereka tinggal di luar, ia menembaki satu-satu zirah itu, sedangkan ia membakarnya. Partner perang terhebat di pemberontakan Ishbar dulu. Riza sebagai snippernya, membackingnya terus, dan roy maju ke depan, membunuh ribuan orang tak bersalah dalam tarian apinya yang tersulut besar.

Pengalaman yang menyakitkan… lebih dari bersyukur, mengingat mereka masih hidup setelah melewati tahun-tahun yang berat.

_King Bradley… Frank Archer…. Homonculus… Elric bersaudara…_

Tutup mata hitam itu pun yang menjadikan bukti pengorbanan mereka selama ini. Namun, rupanya hukum equivalent trade tidak berlaku bagi mereka. Tidak ada sesuatu apa pun yang mereka dapatkan… malah justru roy dipindahkan menjadi polisi biasa di North..

Suatu hal yang amat menyedihkan…

Namun setidaknya ia bisa melihatnya lagi, dengan penuh percaya dirinya, seperti sekarang, memerintah kembali, seolah melihat Roy Mustang yang seperti dulu, berapi-api memiliki impian menjadi fuhrer.

Bukan…bukan itu…

Baru sebentar ia tampak di pelupuk matanya, namun orang itu telah pergi kembali. Riza berlari masuk ke dalam ,ketika didapatinya, colonelnya melambaikan tangan, tersenyum padanya dari atas balon udara yang telah melayang.

Ia berusaha berlari dan mengejarnya. Ia harus ikut… ia tidak akan melepaskannya lagi… selama ini ia terlalu takut menemuinya di North… dan ia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi kembali. Sedih.. usahanya sia-sia. Major Armstrong menahannya, dan ia hanya dapat dengan sedih melihat lelaki yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, terbang dengan balon udara pergi bertarung membantu Elric bersaudara- tanpa dirinya.

Sedih… Ia tahu, setelah ia berhasil membantu mereka, orang itu tidak akan kembali lagi ke Central. Ia akan tetap di posnya yang berada di North.

Dan ketika ia melihat asap di udara telah hilang, tidak terdengar lagi bunyi-bunyian suara mesin bising di udara, pertarungan mereka telah selesai.

Ia pulang, walau masih lelah, membanting pintu, tidak mengganti bajunya, dan langsung melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjangnya. Black Hayate yang mengendus-endus pipinya, lalu Ia menggonggong bahagia.

Tak ia sangka, tiba-tiba air matanya meleleh perlahan menuruni pipinya hingga membasahi sepreinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan mereka. Rasanya air mata itu keluar sendiri tanpa berkompromi lagi dengannya. Dalam bisikannya hanya terdengar satu nama. _Roy…_

Perasaan ini amat sulit. Bertarung melawan perasaannya sendiri… perasaan bersalah, takut, cemas… semuanya bercampur aduk tak keruan dalam benaknya.

oO0Oo

Dan beberapa tahun pun lewatlah. Ia menemuinya lagi... tidak. Ia dipanggil bertemu dengannya. Hatinya kembali berdebar-debar. Apa yang membuatnya dipanggil bertemu dengannya ?

"Lieutenant Hawekeye" panggilnya menatap lurus ke arah wajahnya.

"ya, sir..?"

"mulai hari ini kau akan ditranfer menjadi sekretaris fuhrer, dibawah naungan central. Mengerti ?"

"ya, colonel."

Sejak pertama kali ia menjadi colonel, jatuh menjadi seorang corporal, dan hingga sekarang, ia akan tetap memanggilnya colonel.

"dan… satu lagi…"

"Hm !"

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu berdecak. "rupanya _Mustang_.. kau lupa soal seragammu, ya ?"

"ah.. maaf, sir. Tapi saya menyenangi seragam ini dan saya tidak akan menggantinya dengan rok mini yang anda design, colonel."

Roy menghela nafasnya, lalu tersenyum. "baiklah….dismissed"

Impian mereka, masa lalu mereka, kenangan mereka… semua akan tetap ia simpan. Ia menganggap seragam itu ialah saksi pertemuan mereka pertama kali di perang ishbar.. dan ia akan terus menjaga saksi bisu itu.

"satu lagi, sir…"

"ya ?"

"Nama saya tetap Hawkeye di kantor." _Ya.. aku senang mendengar kau memanggilku Hawkeye… dan aku akan terus memanggilmu colonel.. apa pun pangkatmu.. _

Mulai sekarang, ia akan selalu berada bersamanya. Kembali lagi bekerja bersama.. rupanya memang equivalent trade selalu berlaku kapan pun juga. Pengorbanannya berjuang melawan perasaan mereka masing-masing termasuk diantaranya. Dan mulai sekarang, menit demi menit, ia akan selalu bersama…

(a/n: buat yang bingung, sekarang Roy menjadi Fuhrer ! horee ! siapa lagi kalo bukan roy yang membuat kembali peraturan seragam rok mini ? satu lagi, Roy memanggil Riza, _Mustang_ karena memang mereka sudah bersama ! yaaay ! tapi yah.. begitu, Riza tidak mau dipanggil Mustang, karena selalu ingin mengingat masa-masa lalu mereka….sedikit melenceng dari movie- banyak ! ehehe.. maap. Namanya juga fansfic)


End file.
